Future in the Present
by tattoosnroses
Summary: Harm sees his future in his present. Short one-shot


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

He walked into his home after returning late from work. He had promised his wife he'd be home early to help with the baby but things at work got out of hand.

When he got up to his bedroom, he smiled at the sight in front of him. There on the bed was his wife. She was asleep on their bed on her stomach with a protective arm around the small child next to her.

He stood smiling leaning on the door frame for more than a few minutes just watching the beautiful scene in front of him before entering the room.

He walked up to bed and gently lifted the boy to put him in his crib. At the movement his wife moaned awake, "Mmmm. Harm?"

"Hi hun." Harm said as kiss his wife's forehead. "I will be right back, I am going to put him in his crib."

"Ok". She spoke quietly as she snuggled back into bed.

Harm took the boy to the crib, came back changed and crawled into bed snuggling up behind his wife.

"You know he isn't supposed to sleep in the bed with us." Harm stated.

"I know, but he is only this little once, and I miss him when he isn't here." Her eyes still closed.

"He comes to visit at least once a week and we have him over night once a month." He said matter of factly, but with a smile on his face.

"I know and I am glad that A.J. can come here and that we can give Bud and Harriet a break to have some time together. I just can't wait until we have a little one of our own." She turned around to face him, putting her head on his chest.

"Mac, baby, we will have our own baby to spoil soon enough. Maybe we can try again tomorrow night when A.J. is back with his parents?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. He knew Mac wanted a baby. They had gotten together and married just after Bud and Harriet's wedding.

They saw how happy the young couple was and realized what they were missing out on with each other. They hoped for children right away, and even though Mac was thrilled when Harriet announced her pregnancy with A.J., Mac couldn't help be jealous of her friend. Harm wanted so badly to give his wife a baby of her own.

"We don't have to try anymore babe." Mac snuggled into her husband once more.

At first Harm didn't know how to respond. Did Mac want to stop trying for a baby? But she wanted one so badly. Then realizing what his wife meant, he stiffened. He then quickly sat up, effectively shoving his wife off of him.

"Y-you… you…you are…" He stuttered.

She was now fully awake, playing asleep, but fully watching her husband's reaction.

"You…we…are you…?" He was brought out of his shock by his wife's chuckle. He pulled her into his lap, looked straight into her eyes. "Are you really?" He spoke in a sincere tone and with love in his eyes.

She nodded. "Yes babe. I am pregnant. You are going to be a daddy in roughly 30 weeks."

He smiled and reached to place his hand on her abdomen. "How long have you known?"

"About a week. I have been waiting for the right time to tell you. I hadn't planned on blurting it out to you tonight, but after I realized what I said, I couldn't take it back. I am glad you know."

"I'm glad I know too. I am so excited Mac. Thank you. I love you"

"I love you too."

"Why don't we try to get some sleep, we have to rest up, we have lots of planning and preparing to do."

She snuggled into her husband, but before she could respond or get comfortable, A.J. starting crying.

"I guess I should go get him. He is probably just lonely."

Before Mac could get up, Harm stopped her. "I'll go get him. It is good practice for me, and soon enough you will have to get up frequently to feed our little one before I can help." He kissed her and went to get A.J.

As she laid in bed, with her hand resting on her stomach, she couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she fell asleep. This is how her husband found her moments later when he returned with A.J. now settled in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at his future and happiness that he saw in his present.


End file.
